


Growing

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Pour les 18 ans de mes personnages de Gravity Falls préférés.





	Growing

Le jeune homme gara son pick-up à l'entrée de la place de la ville, à côté de l'église, face à la statue. Il put ainsi voir l'allée principale avec tous ses magasins et ses restaurants, et cela le fit sourire. C'était un étrange sentiment, comme de rentrer tout en ayant l'impression de continuer à voyager. Tout était pareil, et en même temps tout était différent. La ville avaient gardé ce parfum de goudron mêlé au sapin. Les lumières des façades avaient changé de couleurs, mais les rues étaient encore drapées d'une ambiance tamisée. Greasy's Diner était remis à neuf, et même le château d'eau qui surplombait l'horizon semblait avoir été repeint... avec le muffin-explosion. Il y avait peut-être plus de maisons, et le manoir des Northwest avait à présent l'allure d'un parc d'attraction avec ses tuyaux géants et ses moulins à vents mais une chose était sûre : c'était bien le Gravity Falls qu'il connaissait. En mieux même, se dit-il en voyant que la statue de Nathaniel Northwest avait été remplacée par un bûcheron. Un symbole lourd de sens. Et l'endroit où il devait retrouver...

Un rugissement terrible se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'allée, et le jeune homme vit une moto rouge avec un side-car débarquer à vive allure avant de tourner autour de ladite statue et de faire un dérapage d'une extrême précision qui lui permit de se garer pile sur la place derrière le pick-up. La conductrice éteignit son moteur avant d'enlever son casque, révélant des yeux marrons brillants, un sourire de star et de longs cheveux bouclés rasés sur un côté. On pouvait ainsi voir sur son crâne, suivant la courbe de son oreille, le tatouage d'un étoile filante jaune, violette, verte et orange qu'on lui reconnaissait bien. Le jeune homme ne pouvait la blâmer, son premier tatouage à lui était un sapin. 

"Tu es un danger public soeurette, lui dit-il.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué frérot."  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, son maigrelet de frère ne pouvant rivaliser avec ses bras musclés. Il la serra à son tour, heureux et même euphorique. Dipper et Mabel Pines étaient à nouveau ensemble.

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me briser les côtes avant qu'on arrive au Mystery Shack, ça serait cool.  
\- C'est juste un entraînement de ce qui nous attend, Dipper.   
\- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au side-car. Hey mais c'est moi ou Waddles a encore grossi ??  
\- Avec tout l'amour que je lui donne, évidemment qu'il a grossi ! Et grâce à McGucket, j'ai un jardin et une maison suffisamment grande pour qu'il gambade joyeusement toute la journée !"  
Fiddleford McGucket était devenu très riche grâce à ses nombreuses inventions (Que Vous Pouvez Découvrir Au Manoir De Gravity Falls ! Billets Disponibles Au Mystery Shack !) et ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cet argent. Aussi, après en avoir considérablement donné à son fils, avait-il décidé de le partager avec ceux qui lui ont sauvé la vie : les Pines.  
"Donc c'est mort pour que j'aille sur ta moto.  
\- Nope. Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu profiteras de mes talents de motocycliste.  
\- Quel dommage, dit-il en souriant.  
\- Le dernier arrivé au Mystery Shack est une poule mouillée ?  
\- On avait dit qu'on arriverait en même temps !  
\- Tu pars le premier alors, sinon tu n'arriveras pas à me suivre !"

La route jusqu'au Mystery Shack était calme. Trop calme même. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, personne sur les routes... tous les magasins étaient fermés ! Dipper ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, et alors qu'il sentit le brouillard l'envelopper, un coup de klaxon le sortit de sa transe. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai. Mabel était là. Mabel était pas loin derrière lui. Mabel le suivait, et elle avait dû voir le pick-up ralentir. Mabel était là. Et tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils allaient s'en sortir. Dipper et Mabel Pines étaient à nouveau ensemble. Tous les deux. Les Mystery Twins.

Il reprit normalement la route et traversa le bois jusqu'à arriver face à un rideau gigantesque installé entre deux arbres.  
"Euh Mabel ? dit Dipper en sortant de la voiture. C'est pas le chemin vers le Mystery Shack normalement ?  
\- Ben si."  
Elle rangea son casque dans le coffre sous son siège et libéra Waddles qui courut vers le rideau... avant de le traverser. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, intrigués, et s'approchèrent pour remarquer une fente à travers la toile.  
"On y va en même temps ?  
\- En même temps."  
Ils se prirent par la main, sautèrent dans la fente et...  
"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!"

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous là. Tout Gravity Falls était là. Tous portaient des chapeaux de fête sur la tête, tous soufflaient dans des sifflets en plastique, et tous jetaient des confettis sur Dipper et Mabel.   
"Alors les enfants, ma petite surprise vous plait ?"  
Le gérant du Mystery Shack les regardait avec un très grand sourire, son fez sur la tête. Une femme était à ses côtés, le même sourire au visage et un petit garçon dans les bras.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'petite surprise' ? ELLE EST ENORME ! hurla Mabel qui se jeta dans les bras de son ami Soos.  
\- Quelqu'un m'a un jour appris qu'on ne fêtait pas tous les jours son anniversaire.  
\- Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel anniversaire, continua Melody en clignant de l'oeil.  
\- L'ÂGE ADULTE ! BIENTÔT VOUS N'AUREZ PLUS BESOIN D'ENTRER ILLEGALEMENT DANS LES CASINOS !"

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que déjà la personne qui venait de crier ces mots les serrait très fort dans ses bras. Grunkle Stan avait moins de cheveux qu'avant, et ceux qui restaient était beaucoup plus blancs, mais son visage et ses bras s'étaient basanés sous le soleil du large. Il avait même le parfum de l'océan.  
"Fais gaffe Ley, tu vas écraser ces pauvres gamins."  
Grunkle Ford, lui, n'avait plus de cheveux du tout derrière ses oreilles... et n'avait plus de tatouage sur le cou non plus. Il avait un air satisfait, et le même teint basané que son frère. Mais le plus fou était qu'il portait le vieux t-shirt officiel du Mystery Shack, le t-shirt vert avec un point d'interrogation. Grunkle Stan, lui, avait un débardeur blanc sous une veste noire très classe. Et son bonnet rouge.  
"Grunkle Stan ! Grunkle Ford ! Vous n'êtes pas censés être en plein Atlantique ? fit Dipper.  
\- Meh. Nous n'allions quand même pas rater l'anniversaire de nos petits-neveux et nièces préférés ! répondit Stan en leur frottant la tête."  
Même après avoir atteint la même taille que le vieil homme. Il continuait à faire ça.

Dipper et Mabel regardèrent autour d'eux. Beaucoup des habitants n'avaient pas changé. Le maire, Lazy Susan, McGucket, Manly Dan...  
"Wendy ! Je te croyais à Portland, sourit Dipper.  
\- Je suis revenue pour les vacances."  
La rouquine avait encore sa casquette bleue et blanche avec un sapin dessus ainsi qu'une veste à carreaux verte, mais elle avait coupé ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, des cheveux que sa petite amie n'arrêtait pas de triturer entre ses doigts.  
"Salut Nellie !  
\- Salut Dip-Dip. Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beaux pendant tes vacances ?  
\- Oh à vrai dire c'était pas vraiment des vacances. Je suis allé à un Camp de Science, et c'était un peu éprouvant.  
\- C'est vrai que t'as l'air un peu crevé."

Peut-être que c'était sa carrure toute maigrelette, sa barbe de trois jours ou ses cernes sous les yeux, mais Dipper ne pouvait lui donner tort. Et pendant qu'il se couchait vers 4 heures du matin afin d'observer les étoiles, sa soeur faisait le tour du monde un appareil photo autour du cou. Pas vraiment un été reposant non plus. Elle revenait d'ailleurs avec de nombreux souvenirs (sans compter un album bien rempli), comme nous pouvions le voir avec la vingtaine de bracelets qu'elle avait autour de chaque poignet et son "Talking Tourist T-shirt" rose, un t-shirt avec pleins de symboles pour pouvoir se faire comprendre dans le monde entier. Mais Mabel restait Mabel, et elle avait toujours autour du cou une écharpe, chaque jour différente, qu'elle avait elle-même tricotée (ce jour-là, elle était bleu-vert claire avec des franges pailletées). Avec sa jupe en jean, ses mitaines et son legging en faux cuir et ses baskets blanches fleuries ainsi que ses barrettes multicolores, Mabel avait de la classe. Dipper se sentait ridicule avec son jean, son t-shirt orange et sa veste sans manche noire où étaient fièrement accrochés de nombreux pins de ses séries et de ses formules de maths préférées. Seul son chapeau de bûcheron lui donnait de l'assurance.  
"Et sinon avec Dana, comment ça se passe ? demanda Wendy pour changer de conversation.  
\- Oh hum... Et bien en fait on va emménager ensemble, rougit Dipper.  
\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Bravo champion !"  
Wendy lui donna un gentil coup à l'épaule et Nellie leva le pouce, et tous les soucis de Dipper s'envolèrent.

"MABEEEEEEEEELLLLL !  
\- LES FIIIIIIIILLES !!!!!!!!!!"  
Mabel sauta dans les bras de Candy et Grenda, qui elles aussi avaient bien grandi. Candy se mit à pleurer et Grenda parlait de façon incompréhensible.  
"OHLAVACHEMABELTUNOUSASMANQUEONADESCADEAUXPOURTOIMAISJAIMERAITEDEMANDERVEUXTUETREMADEMOISELLEDHONNEURAVECCANDYSILTEPLAITJESUISUREQUECANOUSFERAITPLAISIRATOUTESLESTROISJEVOUSADORESIFORTJEVEUXQUETUVIENNESMACHERIE !!!!"  
Après avoir repris sa respiration entre deux larmes, Mabel essuya ses joues et demanda :  
"Qu'est-ce que... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Grenda ?"  
Grenda partagea un sourire en coin avec Candy et lui montra sa main gauche d'où brillait, sur son annulaire, un magnifique diamant sur une bague en or.  
"C'est Marius, dit Grenda. On va se marier. Est-ce que tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honn...  
\- HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
Et Mabel se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Grenda. Dipper haussa les épaules.  
"C'est pas un peu trop tôt pour se marier ?  
\- Dude, fit Wendy. Mabel va être la demoiselle d'honneur. Que les mariés soient trop jeunes ou pas, je tuerai pour être à ce mariage.  
\- Moi aussi, fit une voix derrière elle."  
Une femme, la nouvelle employée du Mystery Shack, habillée d'une longue robe à fleurs et de magnifiques cheveux coiffés d'une simple tresse sur le côté, leur sourit.

"Pacifica !"  
Mabel s'approcha d'elle mais au lieu de se jeter dans ses bras, elle lui prit gentiment les mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. La jeune blonde rougit.  
"Hey Mabel. Bon anniversaire.  
\- Merci Pattie. C'est cool que tu sois là.  
\- Ces deux-là alors, marmonna quelqu'un près de Dipper."  
C'était un garçon en costume bleu, et de courts cheveux blancs bouclés qui étaient en harmonie avec son doux visage.  
"Salut Gideon, fit Dipper.  
\- Il faudrait leur donner un coup de pouce non ? continua le jeune homme.  
\- Je pense qu'elles se débrouilleront très bien toutes seules. Et toi sinon, toujours à l'école ?  
\- J'ai pas encore passé mon diplôme. Mais je compte bien étudier le droit après le lycée. Tiens d'ailleurs, Mabel ne voulait pas faire de la politique ?  
\- Au début oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait changer le monde maintenant plutôt que de devenir présidente trop tard.  
\- Et du coup elle va faire quoi ?"  
Dipper lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'avança près de sa soeur pour lui tenir la main et l'accompagner tout autour du Mystery Shack pour dire bonjour à tous les habitants. Même les amis de Wendy étaient là, ainsi que les policiers (qui se tenaient eux aussi la main) et des créatures extraordinaires pas si extraordinaires que ça pour Gravity Falls. 

Quand enfin ils eurent vu tout le monde, ils se mirent sur l'estrade et Dipper dit :  
"Merci à tous d'être là pour notre anniversaire, à Mabel et moi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est important pour nous et ça nous fait très plaisir. Et du coup nous aussi on voulait vous annoncer quelque chose...  
\- J'ai été acceptée dans ma fac de psychologie ! hurla Mabel."  
Les habitants applaudirent tout en félicitant la jeune demoiselle qui les remerciait en se grattant l'oreille. Dipper aurait aimé mentionner que l'école où va rentrer son incroyable soeur était hyper réputée, mais il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Dipper et elle savaient qu'elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air, et cela suffisait.  
"Et quand à moi... fit le jeune garçon."  
Mabel le regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonnée. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir pu garder son secret assez longtemps pour lui faire la surprise.  
"... j'ai été accepté à Calarts !"  
Les applaudissement furent aussi forts, mais Mabel en ajouta davantage en hurlant et en serrant son frère dans ses bras.  
"Et donc, continua Dipper en reprenant son souffle, comme nos cours ne commencent qu'en octobre, on a décidé de passer un mois à Gravity Falls !"  
Cette fois, les applaudissements étaient mille fois plus bruyants, la joie éclata dans toute la cabane et la musique se mit à retentir, et la fête dura toute la journée.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit s'était installée tranquillement dans la forêt de Gravity Falls. Les lucioles flottaient dans les airs et une mousse étrange scintillait de bleu. Les fées, gnomes, minotaures et autres créatures étaient parties se coucher, laissant pour seule magie dans ces lieux que le ciel étoilé. Dipper marchait, craquant quelques branches à ses pieds, repoussant certaines toiles d'araignées de ses bras fins. Ses bras, recouverts de tatouages. Après le sapin, il avait continué sur sa lancée, imprimant sur sa peau des dessins qu'il avait lui-même fait, des symboles mystiques ou mathématiques. Et des formes géométriques. Différentes formes géométriques.   
Presque toutes les formes géométriques.   
Presque.   
Sauf une.   
Un triangle.

Un triangle de pierre apparut enfin à la lueur de la lune face à Dipper. Un fil de fer l'entourait, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher des tagueurs de laisser des coups de peintures, des insultes que même Grunkle Stan n'aurait pas osé prononcer. L'oeil avait été si éraflé que l'on ne pouvait plus le voir. Le chapeau haut-de-forme était par-terre. La main qui auparavant était tendue telle une promesse, vers un contrat, n'existait plus.   
Bill Cipher avait été détruit.  
"Dipper ? fit une douce voix."  
Dipper n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette voix était celle de sa soeur.  
"Je savais que tu étais là, dit Mabel.  
\- Je... Je voulais vérifier."  
Mabel lui prit gentiment le bras. Et tous ses dessins, tous ses symboles... tous ses talismans. Dans un immense désordre qui s'articulait harmonieusement sur ce bras noirci. Dipper avait commencé à se faire tatouer dès qu'il eut l'opportunité de le faire. Il voulait recouvrir tout, les marques de brûlures, les traces de coupures, la déformation de ses jointures... les piqûres de fourchettes. Si seulement tout était aussi simple que de se faire tatouer. Rentrer à Piedmont n'avait pas été trop difficile les premiers jours, mis à part l'introduction de Waddles dans la famille.   
Et puis, juste avant la rentrée... les jumeaux eurent un black-out. 

Peut-être de soulagement de fuir cette ville maudite. Ou peut-être de choc de retrouver une vie normale après tout ça. Mabel s'était mise à s'arracher les cheveux. Dipper ne dormait plus et faisait des crises d'angoisse. Et ils n'avaient personne avec qui en parler. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se parler. Il fallut voir différents psychologues avant de tomber sur quelqu'un de vraiment compétent, quelqu'un qui ne leur disait pas que tous les monstres qu'ils avaient croisés n'étaient pas réels, quelqu'un qui ne leur disait pas qu'ils étaient fous.   
Quelqu'un qui leur expliqua qu'ils étaient traumatisés.   
Et quelqu'un qui avait déjà été à Gravity Falls et qui savait donc deux-trois trucs sur le bordel qui s'y produisait. Cette psy avait compris que les jumeaux cherchaient tous les deux, mais pas forcément de la même façon, à oublier Gravity Falls. Mabel parce qu'elle se sentait trop coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Dipper parce qu'il se sentait trop coupable d'encore aimer le surnaturel malgré ce qui s'était passé. La psy leur avait proposé non pas d'essayer d'oublier cet été-là mais plutôt d'en tirer des leçons. Elle les avait même accompagné pour fêter Halloween au Mystery Shack, quelques jours après la naissance du fils de Soos et Melody. Et petit à petit, ils eurent moins peur. Petit à petit, ils revenaient passer quelques jours dans l'Oregon. Petit à petit, Mabel ne se mettait plus à pleurer sans raison. Petit à petit, Bill n'envahissait plus les rêves de Dipper. Ca avait pris du temps.   
Ca avait pris 5 ans.

"Tout ce travail pour avoir une forme physique et tout ce que tu laisses c'est une statue de pierre pourrie, marmonna Dipper. T'aurais dû rester sur de l'or, une statue en or ça aurait fait plus classe."  
Il sentit Mabel le serrer plus fort. C'était la première fois depuis Weirdmageddon que les jumeaux revenaient ici. Ca lui faisait du bien de critiquer cette statue. C'était un moyen de se défouler. Tout comme écrire ses scénarios d'ailleurs. Il avait décidé d'écrire une série animée basée sur cet été en Oregon après avoir étudié à Calarts. Quant à Mabel, les nombreuses séances de psychothérapie l'avaient motivée à aider elle aussi les personnes dans le besoin. Leurs études allaient les séparer mais... mais maintenant ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient assez forts pour se débrouiller. Ils étaient assez courageux pour avancer. Ils étaient assez grands pour résister.

"Tu viens frérot ? J'aimerai faire un câlin à Stan Junior avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.  
\- Allons-y."  
Ils firent demi-tour vers le Mystery Shack, vers leurs amis, vers leur famille. Tournant le dos à leurs démons. Marchant vers leur avenir.

"Et Dipper ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Bon anniversaire.  
\- Bon anniversaire Mabel."

Nous sommes le 31 juillet 2017. Dipper et Mabel Pines ont 18 ans.


End file.
